


Delirious

by AClusterOfFandoms



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Hotels, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AClusterOfFandoms/pseuds/AClusterOfFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprisingly, randomly showing up to Hotels in places and asking for two separate rooms usually worked for Mulder and Scully. Unsurprisingly, their luck decided to run out, and it turns out the two agents become particularly delirious after a long, long case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirious

          The case had been long, the car journey even longer. It hadn't helped that the roadworks meant they had to follow a diversion and consequently got lost. It also hadn't helped that there was no heating in the car and that it was a late January night. So when they pulled up at a motel just outside of Joshua, Ohio the two were both incredibly relieved.   
     Mulder parked the car and they climbed out and walked to the reception. A man dressed in worn out flannel and a baseball cap was 'attending'- in reality he was asleep. Scully rang the bell.  
     "We have one room going. A single. You want it?" he said, lowly. They glanced at each other.  
"We were hoping for two rooms tonight," he started, but he was cut off.  
"I'm not driving any further." Dana said authoritively. Mulder sighed, and looked to the desk.   
"We'll take the room," and then back to Scully, "I'll sleep in the car." She frowned and creased her brow.  
"What, no, we can share the room, it's fine. Besides, it's freezing out there." She touched his chest in a way which had some form of semantic meaning but neither of them truly knew what.   
"35 bucks," the hotel worker said. They paid their money and received the keys. 

After collecting their luggage from the trunk of their car, they'd headed to the room to find that it's wasn't as awful as they had imagined. Scully had taken a shower and was now flicking through channels while Mulder took his. Her hair hung in semi-wet strands and she was wearing a blue t-shirt and spotted pyjama bottoms. The bathroom door opened.  
"Oh, hey I forgot my slacks." Agent Mulder emerged with a towel wrapped around his waist and rummaged through his bag for some pants, ending up with grey slacks. He then went back into the bathroom and reemerged with them on. Dana watched all this still slightly dazed and ended up just grinning at his back.  
"So I normally sleep with just these but I can put on a shirt if-". Her smile stopped him in his tracks. She shook her head.  "What are you so happy about?" She shook it again and lay down.   
"I'm tired and you're half naked and we're about to get into bed together. I don't know what other way to handle this." He was shocked, but not in a bad way.  
"I'm going to go and brush my teeth." He announced with more verve than he originally intended.  
"You don't brush them in the shower?" she questioned as he found his toothbrush.   
"God no, I tried it once and hated it." He smiled and entered the bathroom. She shook her head. Again. Just seconds later she heard a whistle from the bathroom.  
"How the hell are you whistling and brushing your teeth, Mulder?" She yelled over the noise.  
"'S a talent!" He called, slightly impeded by toothpaste. She began whistling over him loudly. He finished brushing and flung the bathroom door open. Dana burst out laughing and her whistle turned into a woosh noise coming out of her lips. He quickly imitated her, poking fun at the inability to keep whistling. She kept trying anyway, in fits of laughter, and suddenly he was on top of her as her chested moved up and down with hysterics. She paused and an intense stillness set in for just a couple of seconds. 

And then she hiccuped. They fell about laughing again and slowly managed to crawl under the covers. The bed was small, but not too small. In fact, it was on the larger size for a single, but they were two grown adults and space was sparse. They were still giggling when Fox wrapped his arms around their middle and she hiccuped quietly for a few minutes, each noise eliciting a beautifully childish giggle from her lips. 

When she had finally calmed down she sighed and curled up.  
"I'm tired," she muttered into his hand.   
"Me too," he replied, equally as muffled, in her hair.   
"We should sleep now," she stated in a soft voice that made it sound almost like she was pleading.  
"Yeah, we should sleep now."

And they nestled together closing their eyes. Dana Scully became increasingly delirious with lack of sleep, and Fox secretly hoped there would be more hotels with just one room to spare.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: It is late. I wrote this with hope it would be more funny but I don't like editing work so I'll post as-is. Based on true events- i.e. I am unpredictably hysterically when tired and around people I love. It's been a while since I've seen x-files so sorry for any inaccuracy. Anway, I hope you enjoyed it. Lots of love, Emma.


End file.
